Let Me Borrow That Top
by ForTheGun
Summary: Let Poland borrow that top... Or else. Warning: Lottsa Swearing.


A/N: This is what I get for listening to, "Let Me Borrow That Top" by Kelly all night. I just love Poland. He's so epic.

This is just a bit of crack. Flames will be used to roast the meat of your fellow flamers.

You'd better run and hide, chicken-shits.

Warning: There be much more cussin' ahead! Be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own any shit (Hetalia or the song "Let Me Borrow That Top"). Don't sue me. I'm tired.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

~•~•~•~•~•~

Today was a good day for Lithuania.

He had just arrived home from a nice shopping spree. He sighed happily and went up to his room to lay the new shirt he had bought on his bed. Just as he entered the room, he found a certain blonde nation sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Hey, Lithuania! Like, what's that?" a certain Polski pointed to the new shirt in the brunette's hand.

"Oh! Hi, Poland. I didn't expect you over." he was surprised, as he did not let the blonde into his house, "This is just a new shirt I got."

Immediately, Poland ran up to him saying, "Let me borrow that top."

Three times.

"Umm, I just bought-"

He was cut off when Poland bluntly said, "I wanna borrow that top."

"Well-"

"That's such a cute top."

With that, Lithuania just decided to try and walk away. As expected, Poland followed him closely. "That's a cute top... I wanna borrow it."

Lithuania held the shirt, or, TOP, up so that it blocked Poland from his view. The blonde just pushed the top to the side and said, "Let me borrow the top."

Lithuania frowned and held the shirt fabric close to his chest, possessively. Poland narrowed his eyes. "Aren't we friends? Aren't we friends?"

Lithuania rolled his eyes and tryed to walk away again, but was stopped when Poland grabbed his hand. "So, what's the problem? Let me borrow the top!"

The (slightly) taller man pulled his hand away and exited the room. Poland went after him, and again said, "Let me borrow that top," three times. When Lithuania ignored him, he became slightly frustrated and said, "Let me borrow that fucking top!"

Lithuania gasped at his friend's foul language. Poland seemed pleased that he got a reaction out of that, and said, "Don't be a betch! Don't be a betch! Don't be a betch! Lend me that top!"

Lithuania felt that he had heard enough of this rubbish and started to walk the opposite way and down the hallway. "What are you saving it for?" Poland called to him before catching up, "You're not even wearing it! You're not going to wear it! So let me borrow it!"

Lithuania continued walking, but decided to reply with, "Well, why don't you go to the mall?"

"I've already been to the mall."

Out of nowhere, Poland's voice said, "Galleria," without his mouth even moving.

Lithuania was really beginning to question his sanity.

"I've already been to the mall. I've already been to the mall. AND IT SUCKED!" Lithuania sighed and continued to walk... TO THE KITCHEN!

From behind him, he heard Poland entertain himself by saying, "Galalalalalalalalalalalalaria... Diarrhea..."

Lithuania made a face like he was grossed out. Poland was just rhyming words now.

Once they arrived at the kitchen, the brunette started rummaging through his fridge for something to eat. Poland leaned an elbow on the counter and continued with, "I've already been to heaven. I've already been to heaven. I've already been to heaven."

Poland assumed that Lithuania was listening, so he said, "And after 5 minutes I was like, 'LET'S GO.'" he flicked his hair with his hand at, 'GO'.

Lithuania grabbed a bottle of water, before shutting the fridge door and walking away again. Poland followed trying to say "Galleria" again, but gave up. "Galalalalalalalalalalalala-FUCK IT!"

He was getting quite fed up, now.

"Give me that fucking top, betch!" he said angrily as he walked behind Lithuania, "Come on, betch!"

Lithuania opened a door that led outside and put his shoes on. "Where are you going? Where are you going? Where are you going?" Poland asked repeatedly.

Lithuania walked outside. "Give me that top!" yelled the valley-girlish blonde.

"Give me that fucking top, betch! Give me that fucking top, betch!" Poland yelled as Lithuania exited the house. Poland gave him, 'the finger'. "Fuck you! Fuck you, fat betch!"

Lithuania rolled his eyes as he walked to his car. "Oh yeah, I said you're fat! I said you're fat!" he called before following the taller one.

"Your a fat fucking betch, cuz you won't let me borrow that fucking top!" Poland just seemed to be venting his anger, now. Lithuania didn't see why. It was HIS new top.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" the blonde seethed.

Lithuania approached the car. "Fuck you with something hard and sand-papery!"

The reasonable one stared at his friend, dumbfounded, before getting in the car. "Betch! Betch! Betch!" the angry one called through the windows of the car.

"You're not my friend!" he yelled as the car drove off.


End file.
